The invention described in this document relates generally to pneumatic cleaners (vacuums, blowers, etc.), and more particularly to vacuum cleaners that can be mounted onto a wall bracket.
It is often useful to be able to mount small- and medium-sized vacuum cleaners or blowers to a wall or other surface so that they are out of the way when not in use but are also in a convenient and readily accessible location when needed. Various brackets and shelves have been used in the past. Many prior solutions are imperfect because they are difficult for some consumers to install and may be expensive to manufacture.